


May I Have This Dance?

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [74]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Song-related, awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Falling in love on the dance floor."As we swayed to the music and held to each otherI fell in love with you"





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating two years since joining AO3 by sharing some Spones romantic fluff.
> 
> Thanks to Miss Anne Murray for her beautiful song about the awakening of love.

McCoy remembered it so well.

The diplomatic ball. Kirk, Spock, and him attending. Dress uniforms. 

Kirk in his element. Spock and McCoy not.

Strained conversations. They didn’t mix well, especially with each other. They argued about everything.

Then an outstretched hand, a green hand.

“May I have this dance, Doctor?”

Whirling to an intoxicating song. Being carefully held in strong, protective arms. A feeling of belonging together. An intimacy like no other.

Seeing those eyes. Those dark, warm eyes that beckoned him in. And fine, yet gentle lips that promised so much.

Then sighing and melting against that body.

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> "Could I have this dance... for the rest of my life?"
> 
> I do not represent Anne Murray, nor do I own anything of her fabulous song.
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
